


Capacity to Give Him All He Needs

by shezzamozza



Category: Cutthroat Kitchen RPF, Depeche Mode, Good Eats RPF
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shezzamozza/pseuds/shezzamozza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was gonna make this well written so i could be the only one whos made well written fanfiction about alton brown and martin gore but i got lazy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Capacity to Give Him All He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna make this well written so i could be the only one whos made well written fanfiction about alton brown and martin gore but i got lazy

     Finding those letters had shaken him up. Just the sight of them had filled him with a feeling that was a bizarre mix of joyful nostalgia and dread. _God_ did Martin wish he could see Alton again, but he knew that if he did he might get caught again. He still considered it; there was something about Alton that filled him with warm joy and pleasure. He needed to see how Alton was doing. Martin did sit to think before he escaped, but emotion had taken over him, and he packed his things and crawled out the window he had spent 3 years of his life prior to his discovery climbing out of. No, he could never leave Alton because of what his parents told him. Alton meant so much more to Martin than his name, as he hardly felt like he belonged in his family in the first place.

     Martin had packed only his most important possessions, such as his coat and some changes of clothes, which he didn't need much of because he could still go to a tailor for new clothes. He packed all the money he had, which was only enough to survive about 3 months and the letters that had been exchanged between him and Alton. The writing had been romantic, but it wasn't the same as really seeing and touching Alton in person. Still, Martin didn't want to leave such an intimate part of him behind, so he had decided to bring them with him. His things were packed in a leather suitcase that he had a hard time lugging out the window with him, but he managed to succeed in bringing himself down and into the street. While he walked through the street, he thought about how lucky he was to have not been arrested. He supposed his family's reluctance to have it known that their son had been doing anything illegal had helped him. Nonetheless, it brought him pain to think about his family, but it was terribly difficult to shake the thought away. In a couple of hours, however, he would be with Alton, and that was what had kept him walking.

* * *

     Martin had been a bit afraid to knock on Alton's door this late in the night, but he felt he really had nothing to lose. Thankfully, Martin didn't have to make much noise for Alton to come quickly. After they were sure the door was closed and the house was quiet, Alton went in to hold Martin and ask him if he was okay and why he was here. They'd both been brought to tears and had laid together on the sofa with Alton looking at Martin from above and Martin's head resting on the arm. 

     "You shouldn't have left to see me. Your parents will find you for sure, as they know where I live now," Alton said.

     "And I cannot apologize enough for this, Brown, but I had to see you."

     "You're here now, so we really can't do much about it. And you can call me Alton if you'd like, Martin," Alton said. Martin felt his face flush a little bit and couldn't hold back the smile that had taken over his face.

     "I love you, Alton," Martin said.

     "I love you too, Martin," he responded softly. Alton had leaned in to kiss Martin, but suddenly, Martin blacked out.

* * *

 

     Martin awoke in his bed to find that it was 5 am, and there were policemen at the house next door. _I must've been awoken by the sirens_ , he thought. Thankfully, he didn't have work that day, so he could go back to sleeping peacefully with his husband, Alton. _Maybe I'll surprise him in the dungeon today_ , he told himself, smirking into Alton's neck. With that, he fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
